Blood on metal
by blahosaurus
Summary: Inuyasha is but a whelp, his wounds fresh and raw. What happens when the joy of a festival attracts his attention? Complete


Snow drifted down upon the land. It made this tainted world seem pure. It brought me some peace, as I saw everything so white, so fragile. And yet, it made me feel even more alone. Because that's all I was.

Alone.

After my mother died my world had broken, shattered into a million pieces, like snowflakes whipped away my wind.

I was broken.

My only family left was my brother Sesshoumaru.

"half brother" I can hear him whisper, a snarl of disgust emphasising his words.

I had turned to him, seeking his comfort, his love. I went to his, a lost child. I could see he was in just as much pain as I was. His mother was also dead.

I knew what he thought. I was the result of our father's betrayal. I was the reason his mother died. We had each other, and that's why we were alone.

Of all the reasons to push me away, he chose the one that made no sense.

He hated me

He wanted to kill me

I was the cause of his pain

The son of my mother

So many reasons, but I knew why he turned me away. It was because he needed me just as much as I needed him.

It scared him.

To need someone, to depend on someone, to lean on someone. Just…

Someone.

That's why he pushed me away. Banished me from his lands. Turned his back when needed most.

The coward!

But I would see him one day, I'm sure.

I raised my head as I walked along the snow covered field and a smile lit up my face.

A village!

The pain was still raw inside me, I was still just a whelp.

I started to run.

As I approached the village I could see it was the winter festival. It was already night and I was cold. I had no money, but, surely, they would give me a little food. Just to keep me alive.

Even though my frail body was exhausted I kept running, feather light steps against the snow. Eventually I reached the town, the noise of people and the smell of food enchanting me. I couldn't help but smile. The village was a bubble of joy. The village's centre packed with dancing people. Jugglers and acrobats, games and food. Everything seemed so alive!

There where no patrols, which I thought was stupid, but nevertheless I was glad. I needed some company. I approached the bustle of people.

"Excuse me? Would anyone please spare some food?" I asked. Polite and smiling.

My mother would have been proud!

As people turned to look at me, they froze. My heart clenched inside me. I had been turned away many times before. Why would this be any different? Thought I did expect to be pushed away, I had no idea of what was to come.

I had never thought possible that so many people, one second laughing and dancing, could mute as quickly as these village people did. An ugly man, stinking of sake and animal fat pushed his way towards me. I took a step back.

"Filthy beast! What are ye doing here! We want no demon here! Tainting us! you stupid **_half breed!_**" he snarled. The last two words were spat which such malice and disgust I flinched back.

"I-I just w-want some…" I stuttered. The gleam in the villager's eyes… it _scared_ me. People shouted abuse, drowning me in painful insults, but I just stood there, frozen in horrified shock.

What had a done to deserve this?

Suddenly the chief's eyes lit up and the sickest smile was painted on his face. It was like strings pulling a corpse's mouth upwards.

I shuddered.

"People! Hush! Let's play the slicing game. Arms and legs 1 point. Pelvis and chest 2 points, and the head 3. GO!" He hollered suddenly. My brows came together as I frowned in confusion as people smiled and went to a nearby stall. There were racks with stars of sharp metal, each 5 stars had a different colour. They were meant to be thrown at a mark and by the colour you knew who was who's. I took a step back as realisation hit me hard. With a stomach-turning whistle of warning the first star flew through the air towards me. Using pure reflex as my mind shut down in horror I jumped to the side, only to twist at the last moment as another star slashed through the bitter cold air to slice me.

Maybe it was a mistake, but all my body, all my nerves and brain cells were shouting at me to run, to get away. So that's what I did. I ran. _Turned my back_ and ran. I ran with my inhuman, but still not demon speed. The sick humans and deadly metal stars still followed me. They slashed at my flesh, cutting, slicing me open like an animal on the run. And that's exactly what I was to them.

Prey.

Soon I was covered in my own life force, burning and sticky, it assaulted my senses, making me sick. I left a clear path as I tainted the glistening white snow with my impure blood, bright read and moonlit silver.

I could hear their wild cries as they laughed behind me, which only served to push me faster, my soon exhausted body driven by fear, broken by my whimpers and sobs.

I would never be able to recall how long I ran.

The snow burning my feet

The blur of trees

The taunting stars

Frozen tears

Broken heart

Pain

So much pain

I crumbled to the ground fear still ablaze in my veins. My little body shook in the snow, my ears shivering in the cold. I could feel my body heating up slightly and sleep taking over me.

Not a good sign.

I dragged myself up and scramble up a tree, covering myself in the dense canopy, of a blah blah tree, protecting myself from the wiping wind and the piercing cold. I cleaned my wounds with my tongue, wincing as they stung anew.

A stare up at the blinking stars, through parted leaves, sharp and bright in the winter night, piercing my heart as the feeling of helpless loneliness tears at me, ripping my soul apart.

Does anyone else feel like this?

Abandoned

A hole inside that seems to drag you in, casing as much pain and suffering in the process as possible.

I lay on the tree and close my now much older looking eyes.

'_Never again._

…_never…again…'_


End file.
